


Please stay as long as you need

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Weiss both have breakfast in the same diner every morning. They don't know each other and probably never would have met. Until the new waitress starts to mix up their orders almost every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay as long as you need

**Day 1**

Yang looked from the plate of eggs benedict to the nervous looking waitress. "Oh I'm sorry this isn't mine. I was the bacon and pancakes."

"Oh I'm so, so sorry." The waitress cried out and dug in her apron pocket to find her order book. Yang came here almost every day so she knew the waitress was new and decided to give her some slack.

"No it's no worries everyone makes mistakes." Yang said and then watched the girl hurry off to the other side of the diner. The girl who had actually ordered the eggs looked annoyed at the delay and Yang started to really feel sorry for the young waitress. There was no one else in the place this morning so while Yang waited to get her real breakfast she sipped her coffee and idly watched the girl.

Her long pale blue hair was loose and framed her delicate face that was set in a vague pout. She was engrossed in a laptop but the back was to Yang so what she was looking at was a mystery. When she wasn't typing away the girl ate with extreme care and poise, Yang half expected her to stick her pinkie out when she took a drink of her orange juice. Then she looked up and her ice cold eyes met Yang's. Yang sunk her head low and fixed her gaze on the speckled table surface in front of her.

**Day 4**

Yang had chosen a seat next to the widow today and was watching the cars go by. Her peace was shattered by the sound of a voice like nails on a chalkboard. "Again? This is the second time this week. How do you even hold down a job here?"

With a sigh Yang looked over to see that the waitress had mixed up her and the other girl's orders again. When the food found its proper home Yang smiled at the waitress "Thank you very much. And don't pay attention to that other girl, you are doing fine. Hey want me to have a word with her?"

"You don't have to do that honest." The waitress waved her hands in front of her. "Her let me refill your coffee for you just to say sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Yang didn't have time to argue before she had a fresh cup and the waitress had moved off to serve the men who had just come in. When she glanced back over the angry girl glared at her for a second as if it was her fault that the orders got swapped. Yang poked her tongue out and returned to her food. She had no reason to get involved with that kind of girl with her fancy clothes and her fancy breakfast and her pretty face.

**Day 5**

The diner was fuller than usual, Yang could see from the front windows as she locked up her bike. It happened from time to time but it didn't bother her. But the waitress would be rushed off her feet so Yang took a stool at the counter to save her a trip. It was also one of the only seats that was open. "Is something going on at the community centre or something?" She asked when the waitress passed.

"No there's a gallery doing some big art show around the corner. Everyone decided to come here for breakfast before they open up the doors." And with that she was gone again with armfuls of plates.

Yang looked around at the crowd. There was notably one person missing from all of them in here. The bell on the front door rang and Yang turned. There she was, the blue haired girl.

The girl only had two choices of where to sit. Either the stool next to Yang or the one next to that. She chose the latter.

After a few minutes the waitress finally got a free second and took their orders. Yang leaned over and said. "So eggs benedict again I see."

"Have you been spying on me?" The girl snapped. "My father would not take kindly to hearing about that."

"I... no... what?" Yang spluttered in surprise. "No it's just that our orders got mixed a few times and I just overheard you order the same thing. I was just saying hi."

"Didn't sound a whole lot like 'hi' to me." She said shortly.

Yang searched for some other topic of conversation. "Hey can you believe all these art buffs are crowded in here. What's so exciting about some splodges of paint on a canvas?" All she got back was a glare and that was the end of that conversation. When the food came the waitress almost gave them to the wrong people but switch them just at the last second. They ate in silence and then left to start there days in separate directions.

**Day 8**

With a clatter that almost tipped the stack of pancakes onto Yang's lap a plate landed on her table. Looking up she saw the other girl had brought it over. "Happened again huh?" Yang said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes and it's getting bothersome."

"Well excuse me princess, it's just a mistake. No need to get snippy about it." Yang was a little peeved about how this girl was trying to make it sound like it was her fault that the waitress was mixing them up. "It's probably because we come in at the same time as each other and order at the same time. Don't take it out on me and don't take it out on the poor girl either."

"You want to come up with a way to fix it then be my guest. Until then I will continue to be aggravated by it." The girl sauntered away.

Yang had to almost physically restrain herself from making rude gestures at her back.

**Day 10**

The girl looked up from her laptop at the sound of Yang sitting down on the table next to her. Yang raised her hands defensively. "Look here's my solution. We sit on tables next to each other that way when a mix up happens it's easy to fix. Everyone wins."

"That's fine I guess." She looked back down. "Just don't bother me."

Yang tapped her fingers gently for a moment. There was nothing else to really look at other than the girl. "So my name's Yang." She blurted out.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't remember asking you." Then she went back to typing. It was almost like trying to talk to a wall only slightly less infuriating. But Yang was in no mood to give up. There was always tomorrow.

When the food arrived, in the right place this time, Yang began chowing down. After a second she noticed the girl glancing at her with a grimace. "You want something?" Yang said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm just horrified by your table manners. It's like feeding time at a zoo." As if to prove her point she took a dainty bite of her own breakfast.

"Well sorry I enjoy my food." Yang grumbled. She shuffled her chair around so her back was to the girl so she could finish in peace.

There was a click from behind her as a laptop was closed and then the shuffle of bags and money followed by the scrape of a chair. "Weiss."

"What?" Yang said turning around in the chair to look at the girl.

"My name you dunce." Weiss said as she gathered up her things and started for the door. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you but my name is Weiss."

Yang watched her go with a faint smile. "What a pretty name." She mumbled under her breath.

**Day 12**

"So what is that you are working on?" Yang asked from across the gap between the tables. Sitting on neighbouring tables was working out quite well. If the orders did get mixed up then they just passed them over to each other. "You always have your head buried in that laptop."

"I'm studying business ready to join my father's company. One day I will be running it if I have anything to say about the matter." Weiss said. "So I like to get work done in the morning when I'm not doing anything else."

Yang noticed the hint to shut up and let Weiss get on with things but she couldn't help herself. "Wow that sure sounds like a lot of responsibility."

Weiss sighed and shut her laptop giving up on getting any work done when faced by the talkative blonde. "Yes it is. Especially when it is the Schnee Corporation."

"Wow you're a Schnee?" Yang said almost chocking on her coffee in her rush to speak.

"You sure say wow a lot. Am I that impressive?" Weiss said and Yang thought she caught a tiny smile cross her face.

"Well yeah." Yang gestured with fork as she spoke. "You're pretty and apparently smart plus now I find out you're rich? That's a great catch right there. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Weiss took a long drink before answering. "Well I'm not too interested in guys. Now if you don't mind I really do need to get this done." Then she opened up her laptop and got back to work.

Yang's mind was going a mile a minute. Did Weiss mean she wasn't looking for love? Or did she mean she played for the home team? Or was she just messing with her?

**Day 22**

"You weren't here last week." Weiss said standing next to Yang's table.

Yang rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to look up at her. "Yeah I was visiting my dad and sister. Why, were you looking for me?"

Weiss averted her eyes. "Obviously not. I was just amazed at the fact I was able to get the correct food five days in a row."

That was quite clearly not the whole truth but Yang let it go. "Why not have a seat rather than hovering around like that?"

Weiss shuffled her feet for a second in indecision but then she pulled out a chair and sat down. She pulled out her laptop and then changing her mind put it back and slid her bag under her chair. Yang raised her eyebrow. "Not doing any work today?"

"I got a lot done during the week were you weren't bothering me so I can take a morning off." Weiss snapped. Taking a breath she calmed her voice. "So what do you do all day? You know who I am but I know nothing about you except your name and that you have bacon and pancakes for breakfast."

"Oh that's pretty simple. I'm a bike messenger. You wanna get something from a to b then I'll do it in half the time of any of those other guys." Yang was bragging she knew but she couldn't help it. She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "And I might even be willing to give my breakfast buddy a discount, but keep it on the down low." Yang made a zipping motion over her lips and winked.

"And that pays your bills?" Weiss' voice was full of disbelief.

Yang shrugged. "For the most part. But it’s good exercise, keeps me out in the fresh air and I enjoy it. I'd rather be happy and a little poor than rich and miserable."

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss muttered.

**Day 24**

Yang had already got her food before Weiss arrived. "Hey good morning..." What had meant to be Weiss' name came out less intelligible as Yang's tongue stopped working for a few seconds.

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss said adjusting her glasses. "You aren't making fun of me I hope."

"No, no, no I just didn't expect you to wear glasses." Yang said. She left out the part that they made Weiss look extremely cute.

Weiss waved over the waitress and made her usual order. "Yes well I regularly wear contacts, my eyesight is rather wonky in the left eye." That made sense, Yang thought, considering the scar crossing over it then it would be strange for her to still have perfect vision. "I was running late this morning and I must have put my contacts somewhere odd last night since I couldn't find them. So I was forced to wear my back up glasses."

Yang took a big gulp of coffee to give her time to think about what to say next. She should be subtle about this. "You should wear them more often, they look good on you." That wasn't very subtle at all.

"You really like them?" Weiss said with genuine confusion on her face. "My sister always said they make my face look fat."

"Oh man your sister's a real jerk for filling your heads with lies and slander like that." Yang wasn't sure how many points she was going to earn for insulting Weiss' family but she had no patience for sisters like that.

"Yeah she is a jerk. But it's nice to have someone's honest opinion for once. Maybe I should keep you around." Weiss smiled ever so slightly.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Yang returned the smile with a grin of her own. "Oh hey my sister is coming down tomorrow and heading back Friday morning. I thought I might bring her here before her train, if you don't mind?"

Weiss huffed. "I don't see how I could stop you. And your sister can't be any more disruptive than you. Go ahead." She was trying to sound more annoyed than she was and doing a bad job of it.

**Day 26**

It had been difficult wrangling Ruby in order to reach the diner on time but Yang had managed it. Weiss was already at the table that had rapidly become their’s. She was again wearing her glasses, apparently she couldn't be bothered to find her contacts. She looked up as the sisters entered. "Oh good morning. You must be Yang's sister. I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss said, Yang noted it was rather more polite than when the two of them had first spoke.

"Oh yes I'm Ruby." She gave a quick curtsy and took her seat. "It's great to finally meet the girl Yang hasn't ever shut up about."

A sly look crossed Weiss' face and Yang could feel herself start to panic. This was not going how she had wanted. "She's been talking about me?" Weiss said. "What kind of things has she been saying?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh you know just that you are the most beautiful girl she's ever seen and..." She was silenced by Yang's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Wow would you look at that it's time for you to go don't want to miss your train do we well give dad my love and don't feed any stray cats you know what happened last time." Yang said in a rush pulling Ruby up and shoving her out.

"She's really likes you." Ruby called back over Yang's shoulder. "She was hoping you would ask her out."

"If you've messed this up for me I'm going to give you the biggest noogie ever recorded in history." Yang hissed. Ruby just poked her tongue out and with a giggle headed towards the station with a spring in her step.

Yang sat down and they spent a while in silence. Then the waitress brought over two plates of food, Yang looked in confusion at the plate Weiss pushed in her direction. It was her usual order but she hadn't ordered it yet. "I ordered for you, makes no sense to order separately if we are both sitting at the same table." Weiss said.

"Oh. Thank you." Was all Yang could think to say. She hadn't realised Weiss knew her order so well, it even had the three extra pieces of bacon. Between this and Ruby sharing her secrets Yang was pretty sure she was turning a pretty interesting shade of pink.

Weiss had not lost her smile the whole time. "So you want me to ask you out?"

Yang had been hoping that part hadn't been heard but she wasn't that lucky apparently. "Ok first of all that's not what I said, I said I wanted to go out with you is all. And secondly, yes I'd love it if you asked me out."

Weiss didn't even miss a beat. "Well tomorrow is Saturday so I have no school, if you have the day off did you want to do something? I hear the art gallery around the corner has some interesting exhibits and I know how much you love painting." She couldn't help getting on last jab in.

"Oh erm yeah. I mean yes, yes I'd love to." Yang said happily.

"Now eat up or you are going to be late for work." Weiss pointed out

Yang looked at her watch. "Oh right." Then she started shovelling food into her mouth as fast as she could. Once she was finished she threw some money on the table and got to her feet. She kissed Weiss on the forehead without thinking and then froze. "Oh I'm sorry that wasn't weird was it?"

"Just get going." Weiss snapped. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, right, ok, yeah." Yang said and headed for the door. As she turned she swore she caught a soft smile on Weiss' face. All day at work Yang couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
